chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
"Super-fast with a passion for adventure."- Sonic Boom Official Website. Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. Appearance Sonic retains most of the appearance from his main series counterpart, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a lanky appearance. His hands are also noticeably smaller. Sonic's quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which have white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Much like the wind, Sonic is free-spirited and always on the move.50 He has a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast, and even eats fast. Being addicted to speed and action, Sonic gets bored and restless during extended times of peace. In fact, Sonic cannot process the aspect of being restricted and being unable to move makes him extremely stir crazy. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is impatient, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan. While he can be shortsighted of others' feelings, making him bluntly honestly and rude to a fault, his heart is nevertheless always in the right place. Sonic's typical driving force is his immensely large ego, and he is usually laid-back, cool and carefree. Possessing a snarky tongue, he is likewise cocky, playful and often jokes around even in dire situations. When the situation calls for it though, Sonic can be serious and will immediately rush to aid those in dire need. Always courageous and heroic, Sonic is very benevolent with a strong sense of justice and fair play, being fully committed to helping out those in need at all times. Sonic also does not back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. While having his own fair share of quirks and willing to fool around just for the sake of it, Sonic has a profound common sense that often makes him the "straight man" amongst his friends. Though rather selfless when saving the Village, Sonic does come off as somewhat sensitive about his hero-status, becoming extremely jealous, defensive, and frustrated whenever someone else rivals his fame, or when the civilians turn against him. This mindset even led to him temporarily retiring due to how ungrateful the citizens were for his efforts. Even so, when the times really call for it, Sonic will forgo his opinions to help those in need. Sonic is also a true chili dog connoisseur who can identify the ingredients of a chili dog with one bite. Sonic is noted to be strongly loyal towards his friends. Though he may not always show it, he cares deeply for his friends and will do anything for them. Early on though, Sonic was somewhat of a loner and cynical. While he was willing to work with his friends in times of need, he would show more interest in going out alone and would even take credit for what the team did collectively. With time though, Sonic grew to see how his team made him stronger and realized that his friends were his strength. Since then, Sonic has become a much more admirable team leader, being quick to ask for help and acknowledge their collective contributions, though he is still kind of snarky. History Chad had played Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric on a Twitch livestream in September 2015. He has claimed that Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric was the worst Sonic game other than Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) but said it was bad for different reasons. Trivia * Chad has praised Roger Craig Smith's performance as Sonic in the Sonic Boom livestream, describing his voice as interesting. Category:Character Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters